Live to Die
by WELIKETOSLEEPANDDREAM
Summary: When you have a rare creature inheritance that causes you to remember your entire past lives, a creepy older twin brother, and a blonde for a "Best Friend" then, I guess you're just all sorts of crazy. INCOMPLETE (MAJOR SPELLING ERRORS - PROBABLY..) Slash (MALE/MALE), mpreg, NO FLAMES! Wrong BWL


Title: Living To Die

Summary: When you have a rare creature inheritence that causes you to remember your entire past lives, a creepy older twin brother, and a blonde for a "Best Friend" then, I guess you're just all sorts of crazy.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own...

_"italics"- Good Guy's thoughts (The Dark Side)_

**"BOLD" - Bad guy's thoughts (The Light Side)**

"Parceltoungue" -snake speech

"Harlem and Tom's Mind Connection" -self explanatory.

"James Harlem isn't crying..." Lily nudged her husband. Ever since they got home from the hospital, monthes ago, Jason, their oldest born on July 30th 1980 at 11:57, has been an average sized baby and he cried. A lot. Hasn't stopped crying, that one, unless he was holding his less then average sized baby brother, Harlem, the youngest born on July 31st 1980 at 12:02. Harlem never cried, not even once. He was very much alive though, he was a very smart child, for the second he was born he got his inheritence. He was a rare creature, something even the wizards feared, but I'll get to that later.

"He's fine, the Healers told us so. He's smart for his age, that's all." James brushed it off and continued watching the Quiddich game that Sirius recorded for him in a moving camera.

"..." Lily stood up with Harry in her arms, Jason was in James' arms, ready to go put him down for sleep, seeing as her and James were going out, Peter was watching the twins. But, immediantly when she stood up, Jason's hand was snatched from Harrys much smaller one, causing him to cry and scream syllabols. Lily picked up Jason too, seeing as James wasn't going to, and Jason stopped crying, well, once he grabbed hold of Harry's socked foot.

Lily pondered over the twins while walking up the stairs. Harry never cried, and he always just ... _observed_ people kind of. He didn't mind being left alone, like he knew one day everyone was going to leave him. Jason on the other hand, always cried, and threw fits when he didn't get what he wanted. He was very demanding, expecially when it came to Harry.

-Later That Night-

Lily and James were gone, out to eat a restruant. That was fine with Peter, he didn't really care. As long as he helped his master, he would get rewarded, and the only one that had to die was either Harlem or Jason.

Letting the Dark Lord in all his snake-like glory into the Potter Household was only the first step, Peter thought while he guarded the bottom of the stairs, the ones his master just walked up.

"So, which one of you two brats are going to kill me?" Lord Voldemort asked as he glared at the two children. He took out a small stone, it was a beautiful sight to behold. It was Lapis Lazuli, mixed with specks of other stones, including rubies and diamonds. He put it inbetween the twins, gauging their reactions. Jason sneered at it, taking hold of Harrys hand and falling back asleep, not knowing about the dangerous aura Harry was feeling from Tom. Harry on the otherhand, picked up the stone. The stone was absorbed into his throat, creating a black Fleur de Lys.

"Avada Kedevra!" Tom shouted, the curse hurtling towards Jason. But Harlem wouldn't have that. Harlem was a good younger brother, and he enjoyed the innocent love he got from his brother, for he paid more attention to him than anyone else.

But that gleeful shout of a terrible curse soon turned into an agony filled scream of pain and torture as the Dark Lord's very soul was ripped from his disolving body, fleeing out the window with only one glance back at the young boy who followed his every move with unwavering eyes. Harry turned back to look at his older brother, who was now crying in pain at the small X on his forehead, given to him by a sharp clasp on Voldemorts robes. Harry rolled his large baby eyes and sat down next to his brother, waiting for their parents to burst into the room with Dumbledore, which happened not even ten minutes later.

-Downstairs-

Harry's symbol disappeared. He knew what this meant, he didn't know _how_ he knew...he just..._knew_. He also knew, that his symbol only came out around his kind and turned light brown, the good guys, and it glowed colors around his mates. (It's originally brown so when he's around his kind is shows brown. Around his mates its a mirage of colors; black/blue/green/etc/etc)

Harry glared at Dumbledore, the one holding his brother up, shouting that Jason was the Boy-Who-Lived. That was a lie. Jason was the Boy-Who-Slept-While-His-Twin-Kicked-Ass. They were announcing Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived's younger twin, Harper, in teh _Daily Prophet_. They even got his name wrong!

_"This is so fucking retarded..."_He repeated over and over again in his mind.

-Five Years Later-

{The twins were now six years old, the attack happened when they were one.}

"Jason! Jason! May we get a picture of you and your parents together?!" Reporters flocked the Potter family, completely ignoring Harlem, who was pushed to the ground, the dragged out of the family pictures that the reporters were taking. Harry knew something like this was going to happen. His parents have been..._ignoring_ him, you could say. The only time he was actually given attention was when Padfoot and Moony came over and James and Lily **had** to pay attention to him. Or when James beats him up, or Lily beats him up. He lives in the cupboard under their stairs, and no matter how grand the staircase, the cupboard isn't that big. They always gave Jason attention, and Jason always gave Harry attention. But he creeps Harlem out, so Harry ignores him.

While thinking of this and walking, Harlem entered the Robes store, he was told to by his brother the most expensive robe in their for his birthday tonight. Harry's was only five minutes after, yet he had to stay in his 'room'. Walking inside, Harry spotted Madam Malkins' assisstant, so he walked over to him.

"I was told to buy the most expensive robe in here for my brother." Harlem siad blandly, he didn't care for being his family's slave.

"Oh, and who is your brother?" The teenager raised his eyebrow, his arms crossed. _'Stupid kid, probably going to use the robe all for himself!'_

"I would rather you refrain from calling me stupid, young man. I am 11,000,000 years your senior. And my 'brother' is Jason Potter." Harry glared at him. The teenager paled and ran into the back, so Harry just sat their on the bench, waiting. He was 11 million years his senior. Because he remembered all of his past lives, all of them died hating their mates. Or so his mates thought. He didn't die trying to run away from them, he died trying to save them.

But Jason didn't. In all of Jason's past lives, he was after one person, and one person only. His younger twin brother. Harry found that creepy, and tried to stay away from his brother at all times.

"What are you thinking of?" A blond popped out of nowhere and sat next to Harry.

"How creepy my brother is." Harlem said.

"Jason? Yeah, he's kind of nutters." The blond nodded. "He was asking me questions as to why I was not bowing before him. Then he said all rejects should just walk away, so I slapped him and did just that." The blond said. "I'm Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy."

"...Harlem. Harlem Potter."


End file.
